


Mornings

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Mornings always include the same few things.
Relationships: Aurora & Phillip (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I am fully aware that Aurora having a daughter named Dawn is kinda like naming your kid after yourself.

Mornings always include the same few things — Aurora wakes up early and Phillip snoozes quietly beside her. After a few years of marriage, it solidifies into a concrete routine. 

On an average morning, Aurora opens her eyes to a dark bedroom. She glances outside to the small gap between the curtains and sees an unlit sky. Like always, she is cuddled against Phillip’s torso, his arm wrapped securely around her while head rests against his chest. Slumber is easier for him, his chest rises and falls with his breathing. 

Moments pass and Aurora enjoys the silence. Even if sleeping is a chore for her, she still finds ways to enjoy her mornings. She shifts and adjusts her position against Phillip, then hears him starting to stir. 

“Did I wake you?” she asks, worried.

Phillip hums, half-asleep, then says, “No.” He adjusts himself just a bit and keeps Aurora encapsulated in his arms. His eyes are still closed, but one of his hands starts to play around with his wife’s golden curls. 

They stay like this for a while, Phillip managing to snooze once more and Aurora practically melting into him. She can hear his heartbeat now. Aurora keeps her eye on the gap between the curtains, wondering how many moments will pass until she sees the first beams of daylight. 

Then the sound of crying is heard from behind the walls.

Both Aurora and Phillip sigh. 

“It’s her, isn’t it?” he says, yawning. 

“Either that or Samson’s  _ really _ having a fit,” she replies. She forces herself to sit up, but Phillip places a hand on her shoulder and urges her to rest again. 

“I got it,” he tells her softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Aurora is about to protest, but a groggy Phillip slips out of bed in seconds. After struggling to put on a shirt, he opens the door and leaves the room. 

There’s not much for Aurora to do but sit back and wait. She takes the few moments she has to stretch out in the empty bed. From where she is, she can hear the faintest sounds of Phillip walking down the castle halls, then the mumble of his conversation with the first servant on site. 

Ever since the birth of their daughter, both her and Phillip had been adamant on taking care of her. It was convenient to simply hand her off to a servant and go about their day. However, Phillip and Aurora (the latter in particular) wanted to give their daughter a life with them in it. 

Suffice to say, the notion was a lot easier said than done. 

Aurora lets out a sigh and rolls over — the bed still feels warm, but the chill air of the bedroom saps away the heat with every passing second. 

The sound of her daughter crying starts to fade away. Aurora doesn’t know how many moments of silence pass, then suddenly, she hears the sound of the door opening. She looks up and sees Phillip entering their bedchambers, closing the door with one hand while holding the young Princess Dawn in his free arm. 

“How is she?” asks Aurora. 

“She’s fine, she just needed to be changed,” Phillip assures, joining her on the bed. “I think she wants her mother.”

He hands Dawn over and Aurora cradles the little one in her arms. She’s such a small thing, Aurora thinks, so delicate and so precious. All new mothers probably think that about their children. 

“Is she hungry?” Phillip asks, slipping under the sheets once more. He lets out a slight yawn, it seems that he’s still half-asleep. 

“Not right now,” Aurora says, using her best judgement. 

Like always, she rocks Dawn back and forth. In the morning darkness, Dawn stares up at her mother with a blank expression that only a four-month-old could muster. It pales in comparison to her other achievements, such as supporting her head and grabbing at her mother’s hair, but Aurora thinks it’s the most adorable thing in the world. 

Phillip reaches over to Dawn and hovers his fingers above her face — soon enough, the little one reaches up and tries to grab her father’s thumb with her tiny hand. 

“When do you think she’ll start walking?” he asks with a kind of sincere excitement. 

“In a few months,” Aurora replies. “Merryweather said I was 10 months old when I took my first steps.” 

Phillip grins, then lets himself rest against his pillow. “I look forward to that day,” he remarks, gradually falling into slumber once more. 

With a soft smile, Aurora cuddles her daughter closer to her. She then looks towards the gap in the curtains again and waits for the light of day to fill the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered that in the original Charles Perrault text, which Disney name drops as a direct influence, the Princess and the Prince have a daughter named Dawn. I'll interpret that as my one random fankid being semi canon.


End file.
